Talk:Rumble/@comment-4372473-20120418031440/@comment-4140664-20120418193926
Alright PorkMoney, you've asked the PERFECT* guy. I am a Bumble master** and I say, I hope you can read. Arlight so, Bumble goes top lane, if you really just want to be dumb you can jungle but it's dumb. Here's his jungle http://youtu.be/zHBTo3CMSD4 I'm not gonna talk about it. Runes: Magic Pen Reds, Health Per Level Yellows, AP per Level Blues, Spell Vamp Quints I'm considering making the yellow seals into armor or something, havn't decided yet. I feel Spell Vamp quints are heavily needed since Vlad keeps getting Spell Vamp nerfed. Masteries: 21/9/0 You could go 9/21/0 if your team needs a tank, but 21/9/0 is the way of life. It's a shame there's no spell vamp in the offensive tree. Ability Leveling: Max Q, but don't take it till level 3, take Harpoons first. E,W,Q,Q,Q,R,E,Q,Q,W,R,E,E,E,W,R,W,W It should look something like that. I'm really bad at guessing when you can't and can level. Why and when you should pick Bumble Bumble is a top laner, who deals magic damage, he's also a great initator. If you have a Veigar or a LeBlanc, you shouldn't play Ruble, though if you have a Swain or a Malzahar, go ahead and be Ruble, DoT can be slow at times Bumble is a bursty DPS if you will. Say if the rest of your team is Skarner, Annie, Ezreal and Support Lux, You shouldn't play Wumble... or with that team. Yordles in Heat Ruble has an exclusive mechanic he gets all to himself called Heat©. You get 100 Heat and you start at 0. You need to juggle the heat bar into the 40's area and then Flamethrower to get into the 50's. Being between 50-90 puts you in The Danger Zone™. The Danger Zone™ puts up your damage on Flamespitter and Electro Harpoons, while giving the Scrap Shield some more utility. When in lane, simply shield to get your heat to 20, then wait a tiny bit and harpoon some stuff to get to 40, then you can flame spitter into joy as your heat goes to 60! Also be very very very very very careful about going into OVERHEAT. While it can increase your DPS by a large chunk if Flamespitter was activated before the silence, you do get SILENCED and as a mage, this can be very devistating. Remember: The Equalizer cost 0 heat to use, but cannot be used while silenced. Being a Mechainized Menace Alright so you have to be agressive alright, but not till level 4. Till then just look at your enemy. If it's bunny suit Riven, REALLY look at your enemy. Feel free to poke with Harpoons or last hit when harpoons. Okay you are level four now. You should be harassing almost constantly, you need to juggle your heat bar, you need that extra damage. Two ways to harass. By chasing with Harpoons and Flamespitter or beating up a melee minion, with Flamespitter on, while the enemy is trying to farm yours. The second can be a lot safer while you get to deny, but you don't do as much damage. You just really want to make sure you harass a whole bunch, play Wumbum like bully and tell people "Look, I just... I just don't like you, please leave." Mid game and Late game: I couldn't come up with a title Alright, so some towers are down, people are ganking and you can't just sit at top all day! So it's a mexican standoff at mid, people are afraid to intiate because it's a close game. Lets say you have a Leona on your team. Leona is like "Alright fags, readdy?" as soon as you see her ult is about to hit, drop yours with it. Make sure you aim it right so get as much as the enemy as possible. The ones in the middle are stunned, the ones that are slowed are super slowed now. This shoud be no problem. You can also intiate, but if you have a tank or a strong initator, wait till they do something. Only time you should always initiate is a: you ARE the teams intiator, b: You are fighting in the jungle. Teamfights in the jungle are retardedly strong for Ruble. The jungle is so narrow the only way to get off the equalizer is doing the catwalk (or flash). Oh Wait, I Totally Forgot Items Just about every item you buy should give you AP, except shoes and wards of course. Starting Items: Shoes x3 Pots OR Amplifying Tome x1 Pot. Core:MercTreads, Rylais, WoTA Other Items that are good on Rumble:Zhonyas Hourglass, Rabbadons Deathcap, Haunting Guise, Thorrnmail, Abbyssal Scepter, Void Staff. Thornmail is good for when Zhonyas seems out of reach, only magic resist item you should need are the shoes and Abbyssal Scepter. Closing: Alright I think I feel like playing Skullgirls now So guy, I hope that helped, If you have any questions, go ahead and post them, I'll respond eventually.